


Bullet Catcher

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Low battery Dorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennex takes a bullet for Dorian on instinct only to wake up with an angry android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Catcher

When the situation was reported , John and Dorian were the first to respond and began to make their way to scene. It was dangerous, that was for sure, a maniac with a gun and a death wish and of course they had to be the first ones to get there, It seemed to John that this was happening more and more and he scowled as they drove closer to the commotion, it was late and they were on their way back to their apartment and of course some idiot had to go and ruin their night. Dorian didn’t seem nearly as distracted and annoyed with their current situation as he did and looked out the window with his gun ready, completely focused on the task ahead. 

When they arrived, the chaos all around the main building was overwhelming and apparently, John quickly realized, that they were dealing with multiple shooters, at the moment he had no idea what their agenda was and focused on neutralizing the threat. 

They both ducked behind the car as a string of shots pummeled the vehicle and John looked at Dorian who was already calculating a path through the bullets in order to get into the building where the both the civilians and most of the assailants were trapped.

“I’ve found a path, John, follow me and we should be able to take out the ones in front of the door, and then we can probably go in through the fire exits.”

John nodded and then followed closely behind Dorian as they sprinted through the lot, dodging bullets and even some of the civilians who were panicking all around them. Two shots later and John took out the ones in front of the building. He stayed behind Dorian as they made their way to the stairs leading up into the structure, at this point John was thankful for his synthetic leg as it made it much easier to keep up with the DRN. 

Once inside Dorian went straight forward shooting at the suspects with incredible accuracy as John ran to the doors and started rounding up and leading the people out of the building into the safe hands of the rest of the department who had showed up. MXs were now coming in and helping with the fight and as the officers scanned the rest of the rooms Dorian and John met up in the middle of the room. 

“You O.K?”

He smiled and nodded, however, John still cringed as he glimpsed the holes in Dorian’s shirt that were surrounded by his unique blue blood. Dorian had left the moment and was now talking to one of the MX’s in a voice that suggested that he was less than pleased with its performance, it was late and Dorian’s charge was already beginning to decline making him more emotional and moody. John Chuckled as he continued to nag at the synthetics for not doing a good enough job, it was fun when he wasn’t the one being nagged. 

John looked up from the situation around them just in time to see an unknown suspect emerging from a back room, his eyes were crazed and he had a gun pointing directly at Dorian’s back. Without thinking, John grabbed Dorian’s jacket and pulled him out of the way as he heard the gunshot. For a moment, he was quite happy with himself as he looked at his partner unharmed, that is, until he looked down at the blood gushing out of his own stomach. 

He laughed then started to fall but instead of the cold hard ground, that he was so used to experiencing in these situations, he felt Dorian’s arms around him and his partner’s panicked voice that rang through the air, calling for medics then saying his name over and over again. He had to admit that it was strangely comfortable laying there in Dorian’s arms as he drifted in and out of consciousness, he should have been a lot more worried about his own life but he figured that Dorian would take care of that so instead he focused on the bright blue eyes staring intently at him, full of worry and love. So much love from a synthetic soul was the thought that crossed John’s mind as he drifted into unconsciousness.

When he woke up in the hospital he immediately noticed Dorian sitting next to his bed and he reached out, slightly dizzy from the pain meds that they were giving him but instead of the sweet and concerned face of his partner he looked up into the eyes of a pissed off DRN. However, he was to loopy from the morphine to really care that much.

“How long have I been out?”

Dorian continued to glare.

“Too long, John.”

John was beginning to wake up a little more and he slip up on his pillows a little higher so that he could look at Dorian a little closer because he knew for a fact that he wasn’t done talking.

“Why did you pull me out of the way of the bullet?”

“Ugh! I don’t know! I guess I didn’t want you to get shot.”

“That’s my job, John! I’m here to take the bullets so that you don’t have to!”

John was now sitting up completely despite the pain in his abdomen

“Bullshit! Your job is to solve cases like the rest of us! You’re not just a bullet catcher and I’m not going to treat you like one!”

“You literally said so yourself, John!”

“Yeah well that was before I knew you!”

Dorian stood up angrily and John could see that he still hadn’t charged, he paced the room with his hands on his head trying to control his low battery emotions. His voice got much lower than usual.

“I don’t mind, John, Rudy can fix me but there’s no guarantee that the Doctors will be able to save you! I seriously can’t believe you did that, John!”

“Look what do you want me to say?! I’m sorry? I’m sorry that I stopped you from getting shot again? Dorian, I wasn’t thinking, okay, I just reacted automatically to protect my partner! I know it was illogical, or whatever, but I promise you, it was a purely instinctual reaction to prevent harm from coming to someone that I love. I’m not going to apologize for that and you’re not going to make me feel guilty for that, either!”

John slumped back onto his pillows grimacing as the pain started to hit him again, Dorian stood in the doorway looking absolutely shocked. John looked away, normally he was the one to storm off but that wasn’t an option this time so he opted just to ignore him, at least until he heard Dorian’s footsteps leaving the room. 

Dorian wasn’t back for at least another thirty minutes and by that time John had convinced the nurses to give him more pain medication and he honestly wasn’t even bothered by their latest conversation anymore and instead had a goofy grin on his pale face.

“Hey mister moody, how’s it going?”

Dorian smiled for the first time since John had woke up, he was carrying a cup of coffee and he sat down again next to the bed. 

“You got me coffee!”

John reached pathetically for the cup only for Dorian to pull it away from him with a smug look on his face.

“This isn’t for you, man. You’re not supposed to have any caffeine for a while.”

“Then why did you get it? You don’t even drink coffee, or anything for that matter!”

“So? Maybe I just wanted to hold a cup of coffee? I know it’s illogical but you’re not going to make me feel guilty for wanting to hold a cup of coffee.”

John’s unfocused eye’s narrowed at his partner.

“You’re evil.”

“I know, I love you too.”


End file.
